


Bad Boy Snatcher

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Harry Potter Collection [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You know you shouldn’t, but the temptation and pleasure of an older man is something that is too hard to resist.





	Bad Boy Snatcher

“Why the hell did I fucking agree to this? I mean, what kind of moron wants insists on meeting in the damn Forbidden Forest anyway?” you grumbled to yourself, wand raised as you tried your hardest not to trip over any tree roots.

“Come on, love. I’m not exactly a moron now, am I?”

You jumped, turning around quickly and holding the wand out, illuminating his face.

“Fuckin’ hell, Scabior! Don’t sneak up on me like that”.

He smirked at you, leaning against the trunk of a tree as he played with his fingers.

You both just stared at each other, expecting the other to do something.

“Well?”

“Well, are we gonna fuck?”

He chuckled at your blunt attitude, knowing you were craving him right now.

You knew it was fairly disgusting. Sure, you were past the legal age. But this man was in his 30’s and was also a Snatcher.

He was basically evil. Well, maybe not Death Eater level of evil, but he still took payment for whatever deed he was asked to do, no matter how innocent the target was.

But you just couldn’t stop going back to him.

You couldn’t stop sneaking out of the castle, letting Scabior take you back to the Shrieking Shack as he had his way with you.

“As you wish!”

He grabbed your hand and with a snap, you both disappeared from the Forbidden Forest.

“You want it? You want this cunt?”

He nodded desperately, hands fighting against the silk ropes you’d tied him to the bed with.

You loved doing this.

Having a grown man under your control, begging for you to please him, to give yourself to him. But you were the one in charge and deep down, despite his cockiness, he knew it too.

You stared down at him, before deciding to take pity on the poor, desperate fool.

“Make me cum in your mouth”, you instructed, hovering over his face as he nodded.

You slowly lowered yourself onto him, his tongue immediately darting out and sucking your folds into your mouth.

You screwed your eyes shut at the feeling of his wet tongue probing into your pussy, his light stubble scratching at you.

He knew exactly how to work your body, sucking and nibbling softly, alternating from jabbing his tongue into your pussy and taking your clit into his mouth, all the while still fighting against the rope.

You could already feel the pressure building, the coil tightening as your hands came up to your nipples, pinching both buds, pressing your pussy further into Scabior’s face.

Deciding you needed just a little more, you used one hand to sloppily loosen the rope holding his right hand.

As soon as he had the chance to pull his hand out, he did, not hesitating to plunge two fingers into your pussy.

Your back arched as he immediately targeted your g-spot, stroking your walls as he kept sucking your pussy, his face already wet and glistening, but needing more.

He worked like an expert, moving fast and precisely with his tongue and fingers, until a scream ripped from your throat, your entire body falling forward and holding onto the headboard for support as you came all over his mouth and face.

You could feel the fluids gushing out of you, probably soaking both his face and the pillows.

But the pleasure he gave you was too much to care about that.

You kept grinding yourself down on him as he kissed your pussy softly, working you through your orgasm, but making sure not to overstimulate you too much.

You sat on his face for a minute, before getting yourself together and scooting back, sitting on his chest as you observed your work.

His face was soaked, glistening and drenched in your cum, hair a mess.

A smirk worked its way onto his face as he licked around his lips, tasting your sweet juices.

“I always love when you do that”.

You scoffed, shaking your head.

“Yea? You love it when I make you cum in my pussy? Cos-I think I can arrange that too right now”.

He bit his lip, his free hand reaching over to grip your hips.

You slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

“I didn’t say you could touch me. Actually…”

You grabbed his hand and once again tied it to the bedpost, before scooting all the way down so your pussy was right at the tip of his cock, a trail of wetness left down his chest.

You observed how hot he looked, all tied up and wet from your juices, hair a mess and face flushed, chest heaving.

You knew what you both needed and you wasted no time in sliding up and down his cock, getting it nice and wet before stroking a few times, lining him up with your entrance and sinking all the way down as your pussy stretched to accommodate his length.

You set a fast and brutal pace, lifting then slamming down on his cock, the sounds of your flesh against his filling the entire shack.

Your moans were filthy, as were his, which just added to your needy desperation to cum.

You were already so close and judging from the way Scabior was clenching his jaw, you knew he was too.

Your hand trailed down, rubbing at your clit in a circular motion, over and over as you felt your orgasm fast approaching.

“Cum with me”, you panted, your other hand on his abdomen as you held yourself up.

He began thrusting up as best he could, his cock even deeper inside you as he hit all the right spots.

When the head of his cock slammed against your sweet spot with such precision, you lost it, pussy clenching as your nails dug into his flesh, a groan escaping you as you came all over his dick.

Scabior felt the way your walls fluttered around his cock, unable to hold back anymore as his balls emptied and he released his seed deep into your pussy, your juices mixing inside you, then seeping out and onto his pubes and running down his balls.

As soon as you came down from your high, you gripped the base of his cock and slid it slowly out of you, your pussy sore and sensitive.

You grabbed his scarf, cleaning your pussy up as best as you could with no water and then quickly getting dressed.

Once you were done, you released the silk ropes holding him to the bed and watched as he quickly wiped his cock and balls of your mixed cum, dressing, before he held his hand out for you.

“So-same time tomorrow?”

“Uh-I have work for the next few days. Assignments and all that. But-how about next Saturday?”

He nodded, moving forward and wrapping his arms around your waist.

You yelped quietly, not used to him holding you like this.

“I can do that. See you next time, love”.

He placed a searing kiss on your lips, hands tangled in your hair, the kiss deeper and more filled with emotion than ever before.

He let you go after that, staring at your retreating figure, your head darting back, stumbling as you walked, confused and baffled at what happened.

The smile never once left his face, his heart pounding in his chest at the way he kissed you, the way you kissed back.

He had you hooked. He finally truly had you.

You walked away, shocked from the kiss.

That wasn’t just a regular ‘meet up and fuck’ kiss.

That was an ‘I want you and need you’ kiss.

And you kissed him back.

You liked the kiss.

You needed the kiss.

You needed him.

“Holy fucking shit”.

He’d fallen for you and now you were falling for him.

Fuck!


End file.
